


Pierced

by VaporwaveMilk



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Piercings, Strawhats being Strawhats, Tongue Piercings, no one writes how zoro gets a piercing, so ill do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaporwaveMilk/pseuds/VaporwaveMilk
Summary: Zoro gets a tongue piercing.
Kudos: 15





	Pierced

**Author's Note:**

> Are there places to get piercings in this world? I hope so lol
> 
> I feel like I made this a bit too detailed but shit's gotta get explained. I also didn't realize how much research I would have to do for this but it's all good.

It was a spur of the moment kind of thing. Zoro saw the shop and thought it was a good idea. He always wanted another piercing after getting his third lobe done. Plus he had some extra beli from getting some more sharpening equipment. He had to decide then and there though as they were leaving town the next day. He sighed and made up his mind.  
  
As he walked in, the woman at the counter greeted him.  
  
"Hello sir welcome to my shop! How can I help you?"  
  
"How much is a midline tongue piercing with the cleaning solution?" He asked, getting straight to the point.  
  
"That would be 7,500 beli." He cringed mildly on the inside at that. "Are you making an appointment?"  
  
"Can you do it today?" She opened a book and flipped through it, humming a little.  
  
"Actually I don't have an appointment for a bit. I can do it now."  
  
"Perfect." He mumbled as he gave her the money.  
  
_I guess I'm skipping the booze for today._  
  
The woman smiled and directed him over to one of the many chairs. He sat down and looked around. He realized that this shop was also a tattoo parlor. Beautiful decorative designs on thin paper were nailed to the walls. There were tigers, dragons, even extremely detailed flowers, all brightly colored.  
  
He directed his attention to the woman who was sterilizing a needle on a side table next to where he was sitting. Once she was done she looked up at him.  
  
"The names' Dove. I'm sure you know the process of cleaning a piercing but this is a bit different from your ears." He nodded. "There's going to be some swelling for a couple of days. Try to stay away from hard foods as much as possible during this time. And don't eat food that's too hot or spicy. No alcohol either. These can cause problems with the healing process. Softer foods are okay." She grabbed a bottle off of a near by shelf and showed it to him. "Rinse you mouth out with this every time you eat and every morning and night."  
  
"Got it." She placed the bottle on the counter and continued.  
  
"Avoid performing anything oral, meaning kissing and otherwise, with another person for 3 to 4 weeks depending on how fast you heal. That can cause infections and other really shitty stuff you really don't want in your mouth. You can eat hard foods at this point as well. Also avoid playing with your piercing. That'll just be painful and cause too many other problems. After the 5th week, again depending on how fast you heal, you're can change out your piercing and do all of the things I previously mentioned.  
  
That should cover the basics," she said with a smile, while putting on a new pair of gloves. "You ready?" He grunted and stuck out his tongue. She grabbed the clamp and clamped it closed on his tongue.  
  
"Is this placement okay?" He held up an okay sign with his fingers and she nodded. She grabbed the sterilized needle and pushed it through the muscle. She then placed a cork on the bottom end of the needle and removed the clamp. She grabbed the barbell off of the side table and put it on top of the needle, pulling the needle out. Replacing it in it's place. Finally she took the end of the barbell and screwed it on.  
  
"And you're done." She grabbed a small cup and poured some of the already opened cleaning solution in it, handing it to Zoro. "There's a sink over there." She pointed in its general direction and he got up. He cleaned out his mouth, the solution clearing the metallic taste of blood from his mouth. He gave the cup back to her and frowned a little. The metal was a strange feeling in his mouth but it wasn't unpleasant.  
  
"Any discomfort?" He shook his head. The pain wasn't a problem. He's felt worse.  
  
"That's good!" She grabbed the bottle that she placed on the counter and gave it to him to put in his bag.  
  
"Use this after every meal and if you run out make some salt water. Don't go scooping it out of the sea. There's bacteria in there that shouldn't be in your mouth." She scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to him.  
  
"I know you probably don't need this but if anything happens call me. I'd probably give you better advice than your crewmates." His frown got deeper at that.  
  
"How did you know?" She laughed and waved her hand.  
  
"Hey hey don't bust your balls. Girl with orange hair walked up to me and described your appearance. Said that if you get lost to direct you back to the beach." He grumbled and shoved the paper into his inner pocket.  
  
"I can get there myself." She ignored his comment.  
  
"Plus I don't know any civilians who carry three swords around. Don't worry, your secret's save with me. I'm not too fond of Marines either." She walked out of the shop and gestured for him to follow. He walked out and she flipped the open sign to 'closed'.  
  
The walk to the beach was silent. Zoro figured she picked up that he wasn't a big talker. Once the Sunny was in view, the woman spun around.  
  
"Alrighty! If you guys ever come back to this island don't forget to visit again." She did a two finger salute and walked off.  
  
Once on the ship he got an earful from Sanji.  
  
"Oi, marimo who was that beautiful lady and why was she with you?" Zoro grimaced.  
  
"None of your business love cook." Luffy seemed to have caught wind of Zoro's return and ran out of the aquarium bar.  
  
"Zoro your back! Did you get meat?"  
  
"I just bought you food you idiot!" Zoro yawned and walked away from the two, preparing to take a nap. He heard the stretch of rubber and looked to his left, seeing Luffy's head next to him.  
  
"Did'ja get another piercing?" He asked with a smile. His captain was as observant as ever. Zoro stuck his tongue out to show him the new jewelry. Luffy's eyes sparkled in fascination.  
  
"Ooooh it looks so cool!" His head snapped back to his body and he ran back up to the swordsman.  
  
"It's really not anything special," he muttered sitting up against the railing.  
  
"I guess it's no more onigiri for you for a while," Sanji snickered, walking past him to the galley.  
  
"You wanna go dart brow!?"  
  
"What did you call me!?"  
  
"That's enough you two!" Nami shouted, walking down the stairs.  
  
"Yes Nami-swan~!" She shook her head and looked at Zoro.  
  
"You came back quicker than I thought." He attempted to frown but was interrupted by another yawn.  
  
"And? Don't bother me. I'm going to sleep." He closed his eyes and fell asleep faster than he could hear a comeback from her.

* * *

_That woman was right._ He thought as he drank the warm miso Sanji had made him. It had been a few days and the swelling had decreased a little but it was still a touch painful. As hard as it was, he stayed away from drinking alcohol. Everyone knew about the new addition at this point. It wasn't like he was trying to hide hide the piercing but it was a little annoying to hear someone ask about it.  
  
Nami was the first to ask after Luffy and Sanji had talked about it. Usopp and Franky were next and were surprisingly not fazed. Saying something along the lines of that it was something that he would do. Chopper had given him a speech about keeping it clean. Something he had already heard from Dove. Robin minded her business but commented on how it looked nice on him. He didn't think Brook noticed at all. If he did, he didn't say anything.  
  
Thankfully they would be on the water for a while as the next island was a few weeks away. He had hoped that there weren't going to be many fights but that's useless when you're a pirate. He didn't feel confident enough to put Wado in his mouth without disrupting the barbell. So he went with two swords for now.  
  
  
Over the few weeks of healing, Zoro did his best to take care of the piercing. He used the cleaning solution everyday and did checkups with Chopper to make sure it wasn't infected.  
  
Once it was healed he switched it out with shorter gold barbell to match his earrings.  
  
And on one sunny day Zoro looked to the sky and thought;  
  
_When should I get another one?_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending seemed a bit rushed I really only had planned this to be about him getting the piercing.


End file.
